Zombies Evolution 2
Developer :TGI Ratings :Mature (18+) Consoles :Ps4,Xbox One,Wii U,IOS Release date :4 November 2018 Tagline :"For the 2nd time of a zombie-life time." Zombies Evolution 2 is a sequel to the best game that TGI has made which is Zombies Evolution.Now,TGI has made some improvements to the game by enchancing realisticness (Fans want it) but somehow graphicized so it is bloody but somehow fun to see it.And note that this is also a sequel to the Zombies Evolution TGI Best Of the Best's expansion. Synopsis After the domination of the world,the government of all around the world is going to reclaim their nations with a group called "Exterminators".An elite group trained by the governments and INHUMAN.They are half vampire half human.Will the Zombies defend their position on Earth? Gameplay The game's feature is the same like in the 1st game.Unless now you restart your invasion to the US first.What enchances the graphic is also the stages.Each stages or world's have their own unique feature and enemies so does the weapons for example : You invaded China.They have the Dao blade and the Iron Flamethrower that is not available at other countries.But to solve this,a new kind of exclusive zombie is created that is called the Merchant Zombie.Like it's name it sells you weapons and it can give you challenges such as kill 40 enemies with a Chainsaw.And some new weapons are appearing in this game along with new transportations.It is almost exactly the same as the 1st game but now,you can invade...THE MOON!Yep,we'll mention it later.Also the max zombie cap is now 50. Moon Now we mention it.After you complete the game to 95% actually there is 5% still more which is actually the location takes place in the Moon.There,you need to go to a Rocket Silo located in The United States Of America.It is heavily guarded but if you clear the location,you'll find some space suits which is required to go to the Moon.Also after you get all zombies equip by only collecting ONE space suit you will use the Rocket Pod which will take you to a Facility in the Moon which is humanity's last place to survive.There you also find some Zombie types you CAN"T really write down in the horde leader selection like the Merchant Zombie except you use the cheat that is provided by TGI which the password is ZE2HMNTLSTND.Here is the list of Moon zombies you cannot be as in the Horde Leader selection. *Zombie Cosmo Kong *Zombie Astronaut *Zombie Space Chimp *Rotten undead Skeleton Astronaut *Napalm Astronaut Zombie *Reptoid Zombie New Stuffs Weapons *Iron Flamethrower *Flying Crow *Panzershreck *Ogre Puncher *Handheld Heavy Catapult *Iron Fist of Fury *Bruce Lee's furious Nunchaku *Dao Blade *Buccaneer's Hand Cannon *Lawnmower *Stake Hummer *Werewolf Minigun *Pest Killer *Snowy Light Machine Gun *Edward Downey Jr's Hollywood Repulsor Ray *Sam B's unmemorable Baseball Bat *BJ Blazkowicz's Chain Gun *Heavy's Sasha *Powered Rocket Puncher *Plasma Blade Do you see some of real life and game references? Transports/Vehicles *PZL P24 *Tiger III *Prison Bus *Armored Truck *Pest Controller Truck *Darksider *Sweet Tooth *Travelling Library van *Messerchmit *Rocket Pod *Live Hydra *Connan the detective's Skateboard *Living Shen Long *Surprisingly Slenderman's Bicycle If anyone sees this i think they will shock. Trivia *Like the 1st game it has a Humorous description.Yet now the game has ridiculous features. * And also once again like the first Zombies Evolution it goes to one of the best games of 2018 Category:TGI Category:2018 Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One Games Category:IOS games